My Immortal
by devilrockslave
Summary: "Clary, we've met before." Her head snaps to look at him and is surprised to find him staring at her. He's so close. Their noses are almost touching. She can barely choke out the whisper, "We have?" "Yes, we have. Don't you remember?" And she did. She remembered everything and that was a problem. That meant remembering his tears, him hurt, him hurting himself. His death.
1. Introduction

**My Immortal**

"_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me"  
**_**My Immortal by Evanescence"**

"Want a smoke?"

Clary turns to the blonde haired boy, red ringlets falling over her smirking lips, and takes the cigarette from him. She gazes out at the cloudy sky. An oncoming storm can be seen by the large dark splotches out in the distance. Moist wind waves over her face, further proving the fact.

_I like storms_, she thinks.

While bobbing her head along to _What if _by _Creed_, she takes a long drag from the newly lit cigarette.

_It's like fire in my lungs._

She slowly breathes out a cloud of smoke. Her lips crawl up her cheeks when it does. It adds to the darkening clouds. Clary decides she likes that.

"So what brings you up to the roof today," she asks.

They both continue to stare at the sky, but out of her peripheral, Clary can see that the boy is grinning.

He flicks a golden curl out from his gaze. It bounces up before flopping into his eyes once again. He sighs.

"Skipping Pre-Calc. You?"

She hums, "English."

He laughs. He has a nice laugh, she realizes. It's deep, but still light and upbringing. How come she hadn't seen him before?

"What's your name, skipper?"

He takes a drag before answering, "Jace."

"Huh. Jace." The name is foreign in her mouth, but she likes it. The word feels nice to say. She likes the way it eases its way onto her tongue as she says it once again.

"Yes, Jace. And your name would be?" He has a nice voice too.

"Clary. My name is Clary."

"Clary," he says.

She lets out an almost silent 'yes' and takes another long drag to further pollute the sky with more cloudy figures.

A quick flash skims across her vision. Wet hair. A tall dark form. A scream.

As soon as the image comes, it leaves.

Clary slowly blinks to rid of any remaining figments of the weird vision.

_Must be my mind playing tricks on me. It does that a lot._

"Clary, we've met before."

Her head snaps to look at him and is surprised to find him staring at her. He's so close. Their noses are almost touching.

His eyes captivate her. A dark liquid gold. Clary wonders if they sparkle in the sunshine.

She can barely choke out the whisper, "We have?"

Jace pulls back slightly and smiles at her. He moves a curtain of curls, which had fallen into the left side of her face, behind her ear.

There's a chip in his tooth, she notices. She can't see it as an imperfection, though. It only makes him even more beautiful.

"Yes, we have. Don't you remember?"

And she did.

She remembered everything. She remembered when she had ran up the stairs and to this very roof to ball her eyes out when the constant bullying had gone too far. She remembered when he had, coincidentally, already been up here and had comforted her. She remembered when he held her and stroked her hair and spoke soothing words into her ear.

She remembered their first kiss.

His lips were so smooth, so soft. They seemed to part and form perfectly to her own. His warm tongue would graze across her lips and slip through to meet her own. His hands would grip her waist, a bit too hard, but she liked that. His fingers would slide up and down her sides and her own would get tangled into his hair.

The memories felt too real

Wait. Was she kissing him now? She couldn't tell.

She remembered everything and that was a problem. That meant remembering his tears, him hurt, him hurting himself and most of all-

Suddenly, she was alone.

She looked everywhere for Jace, afraid he had slipped through her fingers once again. She even looked up in the sky and over to the dark clouds.

It was raining now.

She knew what happened next. She knew where he was.

Clary gulped down the large ball that had formed in her throat.

_Please, no. Please._

She looked over the roof's lip and onto the ground. What seemed like a heavy wind flew into her core and stayed trapped there. Her stomach twisted and curled and Clary was sure she was going to heave. She almost did the first time it happened.

There, laying nearly 50 feet below, was a blonde haired boy. He laid, crumbled in a ball, blood staining the ground beneath him.

A loud cry filled the air and her tears mixed with the heavy raindrops that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"_Don't you remember?"_ His voice seemed to echo for miles.

Of course, she did. But that was all he was: A memory.

**Thoughts, please. I poured my heart into this. Kind of short. Not sure if it's a one-shot or not. Let me know what you think it should be.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare) or the song My Immortal (Evanescence). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**


	2. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

**Chapter One: Am I Dreaming?**

"_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears"  
**_**My Immortal by: Evanescence**

It was unbelievably cold and quiet. Every creak in the floor put to rest. Every door silently shut. Every light burned away by darkness. Every person in a deep sleep. There was no possibility for sound. That is, until, a resounding scream filtered throughout the walls of the house.

Doors swung open noisily. The wood shifted and screeched by the pounding of moving feet. Lights flickered on and off; living, dying, and resurrecting again and again. Every person in the house was now well awake. Except for one.

A blonde haired boy barged into a room and quickly ran over to the bed of the only sleeping girl. Twisted blankets curved around her body as she rolled about. The bed, smaller than most of the others in the house, almost couldn't hold the length of her movements. In fact, the red headed girl had nearly fell off of the bed before the blonde boy got to her.

"Clary! Wake up!"

Other people had shuffled into the room behind him, but they didn't matter. Only she did.

He scooped her small frame into his arms and shook her softly. When that didn't work, he tried several more gentle techniques to awaken her when he realized they also wouldn't wake her.

He looked up at a dark haired girl, "Isabelle, get some water." The girl nodded and quickly pranced out of the room, leaving behind four people.

The boy ran a hand up and down the girl's cheek to sooth her, hoping it would calm her nightmares. He slid a red curl out from her eyes and behind her ear slowly. His fingers grazed over her cheekbone once again.

Her skin was soft to the touch, though slightly damp with dewy sweat. A crease had developed between her eyes brows, in which the boy smoothed over with his tender fingers. Freckles splayed across her, otherwise, pale nose and cheeks. His fingers glided over each one in soothing circles.

"Please, no. Please."

The girl's lips barely moved, but the words had managed to slip quietly passed them. They broke his heart. His fingers rubbed against her pink lips as if willing them not to cry out again. They were successful.

Clary's face seemed significantly smoother, no longer creased with worry and sorrow. Her eyes fluttered open. They were an emerald green, exactly like the gemstone. The boy smiled at the sight of them.

"Jace," she whispered.

He breathed in and out slowly. "Yes."

Relief flickered through her eyes before a sudden worry replaced it quickly.

She pouted, "Am I dreaming?" Her voice cracked and her eyes began to tear up. Jace slid a careful thumb up her cheek to catch the escaped tears.

"No, baby. Not anymore." The raspy rumble of his voice was seemed to come from the back of his throat, allowing him to not talk past her ears. It soothed Clary. She let in a deep breath of air and slowly blew it back out. It was okay. He was still here and he was calming her. He had his arms wrapped around her petite body, not curled abnormally on concrete. He was warm underneath her, not cold to the touch. His golden eyes stared back at her full of life, not dull, not blank. He was here not nowhere.

_He is here._

Abruptly, Clary's arms flung around Jace's neck and held him there tightly. He had to stay here, in her arms. He would stay here forever. She wasn't going to let him go this time.

"I miss you," she whispered in his ear. She could feel him chuckle before she could hear it. It was a lovely sound. It reminded Clary of brown sugar and a warm blanket. She wasn't sure why, but that's what it was like. Comforting.

His arms held her waist snugly now, over the initial surprise of her attack. He moved his head to kiss her shoulder, which had positioned itself in his neck. His lips lingered there. Clary liked that a lot.

"I'm right here. No need to miss me anymore," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Jace?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "Can I sleep with you?"

He laughed, "Of course, you can, baby."

* * *

The sun was much brighter than usual. Perhaps the cold air was finally making a graceful exit? Clary shook her head. Probably not.

"So, Clary! Are you going to class today?"

She whipped her head to the direction of the _very_ feminine voice. Not again.

A bleached blonde haired girl stood in front of Clary. It wasn't often that Clary conversed with her anymore, since the girl figured out that Clary had the ability to stick up for herself. Well, that and for the fact that Clary was friends with Isabelle Lightwood, who would enjoy kicking Kaelie's ass. Clary smiled at the thought.

Kaelie certainly did not disappoint her reputation (or her lacking maturity) and decided that since all seniors, which included her boyfriend _and_ Isabelle, would be testing today, that picking on little Clary wouldn't stir up too much trouble. No harm done when the threatening people aren't around, right?

Kaelie circled her. If she didn't get off this sidewalk and into the school building in ten seconds, she'd certainly regret it. So she made to sprint for the door.

Unfortunately, her wrist was caught by a small cold hand. Long (fake) nails scratched along Clary's wrist, making her yelp. Damn it. She wasn't getting out of it now.

"Where do you think you're going, Tiny Tits? Running off to that geek of a friend of yours?"

A heat flared in Clary's stomach. What could she say to that, though? It was true.

Kaelie's plump red lips smacked into a smirk. "Aww! Look at the blush on your face! So _adorable_."

A few of Kaelie's friends made their way up to the two girls. Uh oh.

Catching Clary's stare behind her, Kaelie looked in the very direction of her gaze. "Oh! Looks like it's time to have fu-"

Clary snatched her arm from Kaelie's grasp and made a beeline for the doors to the stairs that led to the roof.

She heard a yell behind her. "You little brat! Oh, well! See ya later!"

As soon as Clary made it to the roof top she laid out on the floor. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a shorty. It was kind of a leading-up-to-the-important-part chapter. I'll work on that! ANYWAY! CoHF comes out today! YAYYYY! I'm going to get it tomorrow after I get my permit! Can't wait!**

**WARNING (PLEASE READ): THIS STORY IS GOING TO AND IS SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSING. ALL WILL BE RESOLVED IN THE END. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. **

**Thoughts please, lovelies. And of course any suggestions. It was my 16****th**** birthday Sunday. I deserve some reviews. ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare) or the song My Immortal (Evanescence). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**


	3. Chapter 2

**My Immortal**

**Chapter Two: Because You're Hurt**

"_**I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real"  
Hurt by: Nine Inch Nails**_

There was something eerie about the steps today. It was much too quiet. The seemingly constant wind had stopped and the sky had not a spec of anything but blue. Clary enjoyed having the presence of clouds; she was able to anticipate rain and storms. She had the ability to know of what was to happen. An undeniably clear day scared her. Something could happen suddenly or nothing could happen at all. You just didn't know. She did not like not knowing things. She did not like surprises.

After opening the heavy roof door, she looked around. All seemed fine. Perfect, even.

"Shit," a smooth voice groaned.

Clary jerked her head to the right, to the quiet voice. She couldn't see him, but perhaps he was behind the small building that led to the interior staircase. She crept slowly, afraid to scare the boy that belonged to the familiar voice. Maybe it was the boy that she had met the day before?

A crumbled form with golden curls came into her vision. He sat with his back against the roof wall, head lain back and looking to the calm skies. A cigarette dangled from his lips, smoke trailing up into the air. Clary smiled slightly. At least the sky wasn't _completely_ clear with his thin stick of pollution lit.

He closed his eyes tightly, then looked down at something in his hand. A lighter. He flipped the switch and slowly, but steadily, brought to his arm. The flame and lighter tickled at the tips of his fingers before making its way down his arm.

Jace.

Clary gasped. "Jace, no!"

Running over to him, she slid onto the concrete and snatched the lighter from his hand. The switch stuck for a second or so, thoroughly burning the left most part of her left wrist. She cried out in pain at the burn, forgetting the uncomfortable scrapping of her bare knees against the ground. Her body tumbled away from his, but he caught her wrist before her head could hit the edge of the roof's wall.

She fell into his lap, breathing heavily. Arms wrapped around her torso and her head dropped into his shoulder. She closed her eyes, for a single moment. She liked the comfortable feeling of someone caring for her. This moment was too nice, too much a dream come true to slide out of so quickly. His body under her felt too nice and she would not simply pass this up in exchange for a less awkward moment afterward.

He didn't seem to mind, which she found strange. They had only met the day before, yet he allowed her to settle in his arms. She didn't understand. He didn't seem like the 'open-arms' type of person, so why was he doing the exact opposite of his expected nature?

Next she knew, his lips were by her ear. "Why did you do that?"

Eyes blinking in sync with her slow breath, she exhaled and opened her eyes to look at his face. He was so close.

_He's so close. Their noses are almost touching._

_His eyes captivate her. A dark liquid gold. Clary wonders if they sparkle in the sunshine._

Clary gasped and jerked back. His muscular arms tightened around her and brought her back, closer.

"I- I-," she didn't know what to say. What just happened? The dream. It came back to her out of nowhere. It must have been a sign. He was here, _now_, about to hurt himself, when she stopped him. Maybe the dream was a warning. A warning that if she didn't stop him-

_No._

"Are you going to answer me," his warm voice reminded her of a glittering liquid. Gold. Everything about him was gold, wasn't it?

"I just-," her voice lowered itself into a whisper, "I didn't want you hurt."

He chuckled and pulled back to rest on the wall, arms still around her. To gage the meaning of his reaction, she eyed him, meticulously. He confused her. Only moments before, he had been deliberately hurting himself, a dark, hard expression possessing his face, and now, now, he was _laughing_.

"You got yourself hurt! Let me see your wrist."

Reluctantly, she raised her wrist into the one hand that no longer gripped at her waist. She watched as he rubbed over the circular burn with the pad of his thumb. It stung, but she didn't cry out. She kind of liked the pain, especially when he was the one causing it.

_Whoa. That sounded wrong._

Suddenly, she felt a new warmth taking over her burn. His lips had softly brushed against the damaged flesh, slowly, gently. It felt nice. Clary took in a shaky breath to which his eyes looked up at her for. His head still bent in a kiss to her wrist, tangled curls hanging across his forehead and into his staring eyes. Her heart pounded faster and faster with each breath he took to press another sweet kiss to her wrist. It would burst if she didn't stop him now.

She, grudgingly slipped out of his arms and lap to sit beside him. The ground was not nearly as comfortable as him, but certainly less awkward.

"Clary wake up."

_Huh?_ This was not how the memory went. Wait, memory?

"Wake up, love."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the one person she dreamed about. He was bent down beside her, brushing her curls out of her face. Bringing his face down to kiss her forehead, he hesitated, but kissed her nonetheless.

"What are you doing up here," he whispered against her. His body situated to lay next to her. She moved to lay on his chest. So much more comfortable than the ground.

"No reason."

Clary felt the deep rumbling of laughter rise in his chest. "You skipped all of your classes."

She closed her eyes and shrugged against him, lips brushing the black shirt on his chest.

"Seemed like a good skip day."

A hand stroked her hair down her back. The feeling of his touch sent tingles through her chest, into her stomach, and to her toes. Humming, she wrapped an arm around his torso. She heard him huff a sigh of relief. It was a relief. To be here, all alone with him. She could almost forget the rest of the world and life itself. Almost. But almost was enough for her.

"You aren't getting enough sleep," he said.

It was true, she wasn't, but she couldn't help that. Not really.

She nodded against him. His stroking came to an abrupt stop, which made Clary raise her head to look at him. His brows scrunched together and a soft frown settled in. He looked stern, worried, as he met her eyes. This wouldn't be good.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Tell you what?_ "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "That Kaelie was picking on you again."

Oh.

Clary swallowed and looked at his chest. "I can handle it," she whispered.

A dark chuckle filled the air. "Obviously, not. I heard that you fled up here."

"As true as that may be, I-"

He cut her off. "Clary," a strange look crossed through his eyes, "Did they do something? What aren't you telling me?"

She shook her head, "No, they didn't hurt me. They just-"

The liquid gold eyes solidified. "I know they've done more than you've let on, Clary. Why haven't you told me?"

Sitting up, she turned her torso to watch him, "Who told you this? How would you know?"

Guilt widened his eyes, "I'm not supposed to say-"

Groaning, she stood up and marched to the door. "Goddamn it. Simon just doesn't want to continue to live, does he?"

Jace caught up to her and twisted her around, grabbing her scarred wrist. "Clary, I want you to tell me these things!"

"It's not like you could do anything about it anyway," she snorted.

Then there was quiet. "You know what else Simon told me," he whispered.

"What," she sneered.

He let go of her wrist and ran the same hand that had been holding her through his hair. Golden eyes flickered from her lips and back to her green ones, observing as the wind blew her hair into them. Stepping forward, an arm caught her waist and a hand tucked the hair behind her ear. He looked deep into her eyes and, what seemed to be, through her. She held his gaze and was about to apologize for her poison-like matter when he leaned in and kissed her.

It was just a peck, but enough to show that he loved her. That he was only doing this because he cared.

He pulled back and sighed. "He told me that you started having those dreams," he paused to stroke her cheek, "long before you met me."

* * *

**Here's another chapter! Hope you're starting to piece some things together! I got my permit and guess the first place I went. To the book store. To get CoHF. I am about halfway through it. No spoilers, please!**

**How are you guys? I hope you all are having a lovely day/night! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all so much! You guys rock!**

**BY THE WAY: I strongly recommend that you listen to the song/songs posted on each chapter. They are what inspired me and I don't know. They just work. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare), the song My Immortal (Evanescence), or the song Hurt (Nine Inch Nails). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Keep on rocking,**

**Autumn**

**PS: If you can guess my reading/other account I'll give you a shoutout! Bet you can't do it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 3: Cutting Image**

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

Rough claps sounded each time Clary's foot would reach the white tile floor. Lights flashed by her eyes and blended with the rest of her mostly white surroundings as she made her way down the corridor. She had to make it to his room. If she didn't, something bad would surely happen.

All around her people were yelling, but she could barely understand what they were saying. She couldn't really hear them over the loud beats of her heart.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

A loud high-pitched yell burst through Clary's ears along with the constant drum of her pounding blood.

"Clary! Run faster!"

It was as if the words had poured through her ears at a slow steady pace. Everything seemed like that right now, slow and steady. Except for her heart. Clary wanted to yell back to Isabelle, but knew she couldn't. That would distract her and, therefore, take away the time she desperately needed. She basically had no time at all.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

The corridor seemed to stretch on for miles. Clary felt as though each time she passed a door, another would somehow appear at the end of the hall. Aggravating as this was, she kept going. She had to, for him.

Then a flash of blonde hair, about fifteen to twenty feet in front of her, darted out of a wooden door and ran out in front of her.

_Are we really going to play cat and mouse?_

Clary inhaled a deep breath of air and shouted as loud as she could, "Jace!"

He stopped.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump._

Clary kept hurdling towards him, trying to catch distance before he would run again. He turned around, his eyes searching. They scurried the room, sweeping up all information as fast as possible, before he whirled around and began running again.

He had looked straight through her, like she didn't exist.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump._

The doors stopped adding up and Clary was gaining speed on the glass wall at the end of the corridor. But so was Jace. Thankfully, while he had been stopped, she gained a few good yards and was now at two arm lengths away.

The lights had flickered once or twice throughout her run, but now they were going on and off relentlessly. It was only a matter of time until they shut off completely. Clary knew that Jace would make it before they did, though. It was his master plan.

"Jace!"

This time when she called, he did not respond. He simply continued to run to the large floor-to-ceiling window, which was only seconds away.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

She urged herself to run faster, faster, faster. His legs were longer and skipped a farther distance than she could. It just wasn't possible to catch up!

Miraculously, she latched onto the edge of his t-shirt. She felt relieved for one moment. One moment. She could stop him. She could save him. He could be happy. They could-

It was too late.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

A thousand crashes followed one after the other, screeching loudly and clinking on the tile floor. Shards of glass ripped through Clary's skin, staining red across the white tiles and walls. The searing pain of them came seconds later when Clary had realized that she was falling. She screamed and screamed all the way down the six story building. A flash of brown and occasional white and blue scraped along her vision as she passed each and every brick and window of the building.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

As Clary screamed, she didn't think of the pain or the fact that she was tumbling to her death. She yelled and cried because of Jace.

Because she had let go of his t-shirt.

Because she didn't know if he had gone down with her.

_Thump, thump._

_Thump, thump._

A drawn-out gasp filled the room and short loud breaths followed. Clary had sat up immediately after awakening. The dark room around her spun and she just _could not breathe_.

Jace, who had been napping with her, sat up as well and held her steady. A hand curled around her arm and another rubbed her back soothingly. They both shook intensely.

"Clary, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate," he said.

Her breath quickened.

"Clary, deep breaths. Deep brea-," he paused. Everything in the room was silent apart from Clary's now slowing breaths. She tried so hard to inhale deeply and exhale just the same. It was hard, but it helped. Jace's hand froze on her moist skin.

She heard his sudden intake of breath and froze. She couldn't even breathe anymore.

"Clary… Why are you bleeding?"

_Oh no._

Jumping up, she ran to the bathroom, which, conveniently, was attached to his bedroom. She flipped on the light switch and gazed into the mirror over the sink.

Little cuts marked her body _everywhere_. Some bigger and bleeding more than others. A few would leave scars, but as far as Clary could tell, they weren't very deep at all.

_It's as if…_

"I've been cut with glass," she whispered. Thin, jagged pieces of glass that had only went deep enough to slice through the skin's surface.

Clary trailed a single, unharmed, finger up and down her arm, pausing over each cut. They _stung_.

"Okay, I got the first aid-kit," Jace entered the bathroom and took a long look at her. Blood, dried and new, had trailed up and down, mostly, her arms. There were a few cuts on her legs and one by her eyebrow, but her arms had taken most of the glass shards' hits.

"It's worse than I thought. Sit on the toilet seat."

She did as he commanded, folding her legs at first, then realizing, they too had sliced wounds.

"Ow."

Jace knelt in front of her. His shaggy, bedhead, curls fell into his face as he looked down at the kit on the floor. Coming up with anti-septic and a cloth, he looked at her and smiled slightly. A reassurance. His eyes told another story, though. They were gold, hard, and frightened. She couldn't say she blamed him.

"Want to tell me how this happened?" His thin lips moved only slightly and he had been looking down at the cut up hand held in his own, making it harder to hear him. She heard him, although she did not respond.

He sighed, "I guess not," and moved to her other hand.

"I just… don't know what happened," her quiet voice rang out. He kissed her hand.

After a few more minutes of stinging anti-septic and soft kisses to the larger cuts, he claimed that he was finished.

They fell back into bed together, holding each other as tightly and securely as possible.

"We are talking about this tomorrow," he said, lips brushing her forehead.

"I know," she whispered back.

They were entangled in each other's warmth the rest of their slumber, afraid that if they let go, the nightmares would come back.

No more dreams flashed behind Clary's eyes for the remainder of the night.

**Guys, I finished CoHF! AHHHH! I can't believe it's the end. **

**I'm totally willing to fan girl about it through PM so don't be afraid to shoot me a message! I have like no other friends that have read it yet so I haven't been able to!**

**To Cassie Clare: Cool story bro, I'll read it again. **

**Sooooo next chapter we will actually delve more into the story which will allowing for some waters to be cleared (and a few to be dirtied). Like that metaphor, there? I know. The best. Totally kidding.**

**Can't wait for **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_** to come out! For all my TFiOS fans, can I get a "Woot woot"!? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! And for reading at all! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments Series or any of its characters (Cassandra Clare) or the song My Immortal (Evanescence). They both rightfully belong to their owners. However, I do own my ideas and this story. Do me the honor and do NOT copy, translate, edit, or use my words in ANY way. That, ladies and gentlemen, is called plagiarism. Did you know plagiarism is illegal? Yeah it is. So don't do it. Not only is it illegal, but it is extremely rude and uncreative.

**Keep on rocking, **

**Autumn**


	5. Check it out

Hey guys!

I promise, promise, PROMISE that the next chapters of My Immortal and Wrong Way are coming real soon! While you are waiting… Would you mind checking out this story I'm writing and are very passionate about on Wattpad?

Well…

It's called Trusting Mirrors and here's a brief summary:

_One room._

_One bed._

_One bathroom._

_One window seeing into the next cell._

_One mirror._

_Every single cell was exactly the same for every imprisoned person. Everyone was tortured and everyone saw another tortured. Everyone had done something bad. Something that the Knockers did not like._

_Alice Sepmen was one of these people, although she didn't understand what she did wrong. She was only trying to protect her brother and stay alive in her war-stricken country. _

_Alice always thought there was something peculiar about her mirror. If every cell was exactly the same..._

_Ledge Jenten had been trapped there for five years and for two of them he hadn't had to watch anyone get tortured through his window. Until she came. He had to find a way to contact her so she wouldn't end up dead like the last one. It was nearly impossible, though._

_Will Alice and Ledge escape from their one room hells? Or will Alice be killed right before Ledge's eyes like his sister had?_

So… it's basically about a girl that gets kidnapped and falls in love with the person on the other side of the one way mirror. I guess I should have said that at first.

If it persuades you, Ledge is a lot like Jace!

PRETTY PLEASE! Thanks guys.

Keep on rocking,

Autumn


End file.
